


Blue Wind

by SkyFireForever



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Except with more Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: "Spring and summerEvery other dayBlue wind gets so sadBlowing through the thick cornThrough the bales of hay"-Blue Wind from Spring AwakeningHades lets Eurydice go, but there's a price.





	1. Doubt Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited for this fic!! I hope you enjoy it!

Orpheus took slow, steadying breaths. He forced himself to move forward, to keep going. He could only hope that Eurydice was behind him, but he had no way of knowing. A voice in his head was screaming at him to turn around, to check and see if she was there. This could so easily be just some trick cooked up Hades. Why would he let her go when he had her so perfectly in the palm of his hand? Why would he give her up so easily? He had all the power and control in this situation. He had no reason to let Eurydice go. He just wanted Orpheus out of his hair, so why  _ wouldn’t  _ he lie to him? Orpheus needed to go back for his Eurydice. All he had to do was turn around. Turn around.  _ Turn around.  _ **_TURN AROUND._ **

But he didn’t.

He kept going. Onwards and upwards. He kept going, ignoring the voice screaming for him to look back. He tried to drown out the voice, tried to focus on his breathing and on his own tune. “La la la la la la la.” He sang quietly to himself. “La la la la la la la.” He could see light up ahead. He had almost made it. He was so close. 

Why would she follow him? She had left him. He had been too focused on his song, so she had left him behind to seek out the Underworld. Why would she choose him over the work she had craved? Maybe Hades did let her go, but she decided to turn back. Maybe she had left him of her own accord. Maybe she didn’t want him anymore. There was only one way to be sure. All he had to do was look back. Look back. _ Look back.  _ **_LOOK BACK._ **

“La la la la la la la.” He sang louder, trying to drown out those terrible, frightening thoughts. He had to have faith in her. She trusted him to get her out of this, so it was up to him not to let her down. He moved forward, climbed the steps. He heard his own footsteps echoing against the walls. He couldn’t hear her footsteps. His heart sank in his chest. He couldn’t hear her footsteps. She must not have followed. As soon as Orpheus stepped into the sunlight, he twirled around, expecting to see nothing behind him. Instead, he heard a high-pitched gasp and he saw Eurydice standing there. She was still on the steps, she hadn’t made it out yet. She stared at him, taking a step back in pure shock. 

“Y-You’re early.” She gasped out, tears gathering in her eyes. Orpheus stared after her, his mouth going dry. He said the only thing he could think of. 

“I missed you.” He breathed, starting to run towards her. If he could just make it in time, if he could just grab her, everything would be okay. As he ran, the entrance to the Underworld closed shut, trapping her inside forever. He banged his fist against the ground, his hands trembling. He wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to beg for Eurydice to come back, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. 

She was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

 

And it was his fault. 

 


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone makes a deal with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as proud of this chapter, but I tried.

Persephone watched as they pulled the girl back into the Underworld, crying her little heart out. Persephone’s own heart sank as she watched her, being almost moved to tears herself. They had come so close, but he hadn’t managed to keep looking forward for long enough. That brave, optimistic boy couldn’t make it. Persephone made eye contact with the girl as she was dragged past her, t was only for a moment, but Persephone could see everything that young girl had lost. 

Hades must have known that they wouldn’t make it. He must have been able to tell. Persephone’s hands balled into fists at her sides as she made up her mind. Either Hades let the girl go, or Persephone wouldn’t return. She turned on heel and made her way to her husband’s office, keeping her head up high. She didn’t bother knocking as she entered, throwing the door closed behind her. 

“You  _ knew.”  _ She snarled at him, slamming her hands on the desk. “You knew they wouldn’t make it. What game are you playin’ with them?” She demanded, not even causing her stoic husband to flinch. 

“I had no way of knowin’.” He responded calmly, barely looking up from his paperwork. “The boy knew the terms of or agreement. It isn’t my fault that he couldn’t make it.”

Persephone scowled, hands gripping the metallic desk hard enough that she could feel the cold seeping into her skin. “Like Hades you had no idea!” She snapped, her voice carrying towards him in a hiss. “You knew what would happen! You knew it!” 

Hades sighed and leaned back in his chair. “And how would I know that?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He was so calm, so poised. It infuriated Persephone. 

“You don’t even  _ care,  _ do you?” She snarled, practically growling at her husband. “You don’t even care that they didn’t make it! You don’t even care that they tried  _ so hard!”  _ She couldn’t believe him. She didn’t think that she’d ever been as angry with the man as she was in that moment. She was furious, every fiber of her being screaming at her to turn around and leave him in her dust. She had never wanted to leave the Underworld so completely before. 

“He knew the deal.” Hades insisted calmly, his voice low and steady. “It ain’t my fault.” 

“Like Hades it ain’t your fault!” She snapped, knocking over a pile of paperwork. She didn’t care about that. She didn’t care about anything besides how _ selfish  _ and  _ wrong  _ her husband was. “You let her go.” She demanded, pointing a finger in his face. “You let her go or Zeus help me, I’ll-” 

“You’ll what, lover?” Hades challenged, leaning forward. “What exactly will ya do?” His eyes held a challenge within them, a threat of the power he held over her. No matter how much she kicked and screamed, there was nothing she could do about changing what he wanted. 

She looked him directly in the eye, fighting to keep her head up high. “I’ll never forgive ya.” She declared, taking a step backward and removing her hands from his desk. “You may have the right to bring me down here every year, but I ain’t gonna make it easy for ya. I will kick and I will scream and I will fight ya tooth and nail to stay as far away from you as possible.” She meant every word that came from her lips. “I will not share your bed. I will not share in your meals. I will spend my every waking hour avoidin’ ya like the mortals do.” 

Hades stared at his wife, a look of fear and disbelief hiding just behind his eyes. “Ya don’t mean that.” He reached for her, tried to take her hand in his own, but she yanked her arm away. 

“I do.” She didn’t back down. “I mean every word.” 

Hades hesitated, he wavered for just a moment. He sighed and leaned back, seeming to weigh his options. “And if I let her go?” 

“We can start workin’ on fixin’ us.” She said gently, moving back towards him. “I’ll come back next fall and we can try to be what we once were.” She slowly took his hand into her own, moving around the desk so she was standing directly in front of him. “I’ll know you’re truly a good man, capable of change and growth.” 

Hades paused, mulling it over his mind. “Alright.” He breathed, looking up at his wife with kind eyes. “She can leave with ya on the train.” He agreed, causing Persephone to light up. She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. 

“Hades, I knew-” 

“Under one condition.” He stopped her, taking both of her hands in his own. 

That caused Persephone to hesitate, looking at her husband, knowing his penchant for making deals that favored him. “What is it?” 

“She comes back with ya too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave comments! They keep me wanting to come back to stories and continue writing them!


	3. The Beginning or The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and bad, ahh. I promise that it gets better!

Eurydice couldn’t focus on the work she was supposed to be doing. She watched the workers around her, all of them dutifully adding onto the wall, but her mind was completely blank. The only thing she could see was Orpheus turning around. They had been so close.  _ Why  _ had he turned around? Was it her fault? Did he not trust her to follow? She would never know now. Her Orpheus was lost to her forever. 

The worker beside her nudged her, pointing to the wall. She snapped out of her daze and began methodically putting the bricks in place. She still saw Orpheus’ face, his regret, his horror when he saw her following behind him. It was her fault for leaving him for the Underworld in the first place. She had betrayed his trust, so it was only natural for him to want to check if she kept her promise this time. It was all over now. 

She barely registered as the working beside her stopped, barely heard as the workers around her started cheering. She just kept working, kept thinking about Orpheus. What other choice did she have?

“A word, sister?” Eurydice was surprised to hear the Lady Persephone’s voice coming from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with the Queen of the Underworld, wearing her signature green dress. Was it already time for spring? Eurydice remembered how spring was always coming late back up top, how it only lasted a week before turning into summer. It felt like it was almost too early for it to be spring already. Eurydice swallowed and nodded, setting down the brick that she held in her hands. Lady Persephone led her away, a hand on her shoulder. “I spoke to my husband.” She began and Eurydice didn’t know what she expected to hear next, but what came next wasn’t it. “And you’re free.” 

Eurydice stared at the queen, her eyes wide. “Wh-What?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Free? After the trial, after all Mr. Hades had put her and Orpheus through to secure their freedom? He was just letting her go? That didn’t make any sense, but why would Lady Persephone lie to her? What did she have to gain? Was she just playing along with her husband’s tricks? Was it all just a trick all along, since the beginning? Was the goddess of spring always in on this sick game? “No. I’m not.” She shook her head, refusing to believe it, to have hope. “I ain’t free.” 

The Lady Persephone sighed deeply, forcing a small smile. “You are.” She insisted, squeezing Eurydice’s shoulder lightly. “You’re free for now, but there is a catch.” She admitted. “You get to return with me for the spring, but you come back down with me next fall.” She explained the conditions. “It’s better than bein’ stuck down here all year round, though.” 

“Why would he just let me go?” Eurydice asked suspiciously, taking a step back. “After all he put me through, why would he just set me free? Mr. Hermes said it was a test. A test that we failed.” She pointed out, looking Lady Persephone up and down. “The rules were clear and he- we broke them.” 

“I talked to him.” Persephone explained gently. “He changed his mind.” 

“He doesn’t seem the type to change his mind about anything.” Eurydice argued. She wanted to believe the goddess before her, but how could she after all that had happened? She felt betrayed. Betrayed by Hades, betrayed by Orpheus. Why would she let Lady Persephone betray her now? 

“I know.” Persephone sighed. “But that’s what he told me. Do you want out or not, sister? Don’t you want to see your boy again?” 

“He’s not my boy.” Eurydice snapped and looked away. “He was just…” She trailed off, faltering. She had never even officially accepted his proposal. What were they to one another? Just lovers, she supposed. Lovers who betrayed one another. She had only even known him for a year. How had she let herself fall for him in such a short time? She was just a stupid, stupid girl. 

“But ya love him.” Persephone tilted Eurydice’s chin up. “And he loves you. I have no doubt in my heart about that. When ya got a love like that, ya gotta hold onto it.” She took her hand. “Hold onto it and don’t let go. This ain’t the end of your story. It’s only the beginning.” She released her. “But if ya don’t wanna come, ya don’t gotta. Ya better hurry up and make up your mind, though, ‘cause I got a train to catch.” She held out a hand to her. “You comin’?” 


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter any good? You tell me

Eurydice stared out the window of the train, watching the landscape roll by. She tried to rehearse what she would say to Orpheus once she saw him, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. She glanced at the seat beside her, trying not to react to the fact that Lady Persephone was watching her every move. Eurydice had experienced so much in just one short year. She had fallen in love despite herself, she had left him behind, she had been seduced by a god, she had been reunited with her love, she had lost him, and now she was about to be reunited. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel about any of it. 

“Why the long face?” Persephone asked, pouring herself another drink. Eurydice had lost count of how many the woman had had after her third. She was distantly aware that even a goddess shouldn’t drink as often as the lady did. “Aren’t ya happy to be goin’ back?” 

Eurydice shrugged, returning her attention to the rolling hills outside of the window. “I am.” She said quietly. She wouldn’t know where to begin explaining her fear and dread that came from the fact that she knew Orpheus had turned around. She had so many questions, but it didn’t matter now. Maybe it would be as if Orpheus had never turned around at all. Maybe the fact that he had would never even be brought up. Eurydice sighed to herself, doubting that outcome. 

The train pulled into the station and slowed to a stop. Persephone grabbed her suitcase and rose to her feet, looking back at Eurydice. “Well, come on, then.” She offered her a hand, which she took. Eurydice exited the train with a heavy heart and a lump in her throat. What would she do when she finally saw Orpheus again? She didn’t know. 

She stepped off the train and searched around, scanning the area for any sign of her fiance. She found none. Persephone returned to the arms of her mother, the goddess Demeter, who scooped her into her arms and hugged her, already questioning her daughter about the going ons of the Underworld. Orpheus was nowhere to be found. 

Eurydice approached Hermes, who was leaning against a light post. “Mr. Hermes?” She stood before him. “Where’s Orpheus?” He pointed to the bar nearby and Eurydice thanked him before starting that way. She stepped into the bar and immediately saw Orpheus sitting on his own, drowning his sorrows in a drink. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but she thought better of it. She slowly approached him,noticing his lack of lyre. He carried that lyre with him wherever he went, so she wasn’t sure why it was missing. 

Orpheus glanced up as Eurydice approached, his eyes going wide. He stood, knocking his chair back as his gaze fixed on his fiance in disbelief. “It’s you.” He breathed, taking a step towards her. 

“It’s me.” She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. “Orpheus-”

“Eurydice.” He took a few more steps and then his arms were around her, lifting her up and holding her close. His eyes squeezed shut as he fought back tears, pulling the love of his life as close to him as possible. “How-”

“He let me go.” She pulled away once her feet were back on solid ground so she could look him in the eyes. “Orpheus, he let me go.” 

He cupped her face, a hand on her cheek. “He did?” His eyes were so full of hope, of life. “You’re back?” 

She nodded. “I’m back.” She reached up and kissed him, pulling him down so his lips could meet hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. He felt so right, so perfect. She had missed him so much in the short time they were apart. She pulled away, reluctant to break the kiss. He chased after her lips, but she shook her head. “But there are conditions.” She explained, taking a breath. 

“Conditions?” Orpheus suddenly frowned, resting his hands on Eurydice's hips. “Yo made a deal with him didn’t you?” 

“No. Lady Persephone did.” She admitted. “I get to stay up here for as long as Lady Persephone does, but when she goes back down…” 

“You have to go with her.” Orpheus realized. “No. No, I won’t allow it. He can’t have you again.”

“Orpheus, we don’t have a choice.” She told him. “I want to enjoy the time we have.” 

“But-”

She shook her head. “ _ Please.”  _ She requested, resting her head against his chest. “Just hold me. Let’s not think about the bad right now.” 

He sighed and wrapped his arms further around her. “Okay. Okay.” He relented. 

“Orpheus?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to marry you.”

He looked down at her. “You do?”

“I do.” She smiled. “This spring. As soon as possible. Okay?” 

He couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face. “Okay.” 


	5. The Wedding

Eurydice wasn’t used to wearing white, as it wasn’t really her color. She preferred blacks, browns, or dark greens. Earthy colors. White stood out too much against a dull background. Eurydice was so used to running away, she never wanted anything she wore to call attention to herself. That way, no one would notice when she was gone, which was exactly how she liked it. To her, white was a symbol of having to stay, of not being able to run away or disappear. She wore a white dress on her wedding day. 

She stared at herself in the mirror and it was as if a stranger was staring back at her. A stranger wearing a white dress and makeup and a dazzling necklace that she could never dream of affording. She looked like a doll, all dressed up and ready to sit on a shelf to be admired, but never played with. It didn’t feel quite right, but she swallowed down her doubt. In her eyes, all that actually mattered was the wedding to come. The fairytale part of it all had been Orpheus’ idea and she had gone along with it to placate him. 

It had been a week since Eurydice had returned, a week since they decided to get married. A week of hurried planning and praying to the gods, of speaking only about the upcoming wedding. Orpheus was so certain that his wedding day was going to be the best day of his and Eurydice’s lives. She had smiled the whole time, had gone along with everything he had suggested, and stayed by his side. She didn’t care about any of the “hows” or “whats” of the wedding, after all. She let him have that. All she cared about was marrying the man she loved. 

In the entire week of her return, they hadn’t spoken about what happened as they were leaving the Underworld. She had never brought up how he had turned around and he seemed to be actively avoiding that topic of conversation. The longer it went unsaid, the more it weighed on Eurydice’s mind. Why had he turned around? Why weren’t they addressing it? Did Orpheus secretly not want her to come back? Or did he just not trust her to follow? All these questions and more circled Eurydice’s brain whenever she had a moment to herself. It was eating her up inside and she had no idea what she was supposed to do about it. 

“Why the long face, sister?” Eurydice jumped and spun around to see the lady Persephone standing in the doorway of her changing room. The woman looked Eurydice over and approached her. “Happiest day of your life and ya look so glum.” She took the younger woman’s hands in her own. “What’s the matter? I expected you to be happy.” 

“I am.” Eurydice said quickly. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m happy.” She forced an uneasy smile that Persephone didn’t buy for a second. The goddess fixed her with a look and she quickly gave in. “We still haven’t talked about...what happened.” She admitted, turning away from Persphone and staring at her cold reflection in the mirror. “I haven’t even tried to. I guess I’m too afraid of the answer.”

Persephone sighed and turned Eurydice back around to face her. “You’re not even married yet and you’re already not talkin’ to each other?” She rose an eyebrow. “That’s spellin’ out disaster, sister.” She warned. “Talk to him. He loves ya, I know that, but if it’s got ya so worried, you ask him why he turned around.” 

“How can I?” Eurydice shook her head, refusing to look Persephone in the eye. “How can I do that when we’ve already been through so much? I made it out, that’s all that should matter. Even if it’s only temporary.” She rubbed her sleeved arm, tracing the lace of the fabric. “What does it matter that he turned around?” 

Persephone rolled her eyes, tsking at the young woman. “It matters to  _ you.”  _ She said simply. “You wanna know the answer, which is why ya gotta ask the question.” She pointed out wisely. “Otherwise, you’re gonna be stuck in a marriage where ya don’t even get a say in anythin’ at all. He ain’t gonna listen if ya don’t speak up.” 

Eurydice opened her mouth to respond, but a young nymph hurried into the room. “It’s time.” She told her. Eurydice nodded and took a breath, smoothing out her dress. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, so why did she want to cry? She stepped out of the building and out, onto the grass. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she walked down the aisle. The music played as she forced a smile onto her face, hoping that the wetness of her eyes would be assumed to be from the sheer joy of getting married. 

As she stepped down the aisle, she watched all of the people sitting in their chairs. Almost Orpheus’ entire family had come. His mother, the muse Calliope was sitting beside her husband, Oeagrus. On her other side was Orpheus’ brother, Linus. On the other side of the aisle sat his father, the god Apollo. She had only discovered recently that her fiance’s father was divine in nature. Orpheus had never brought it up until discussing invitations to the weddings, claimed that it had never come up. The reminder of the lack of information that passed between them stung in Eurydice’s chest. She continued smiling, her eyes eventually landing on Orpheus, who was standing with Hermes at the very front of the aisle. She distantly noticed that the sleeves were missing from his jacket and wondered why. She supposed that didn’t matter. Not now. 

She took her place beside him, smiling through watery eyes at the man that was to be her husband in only a few short moments. The music stopped and Hermes began to speak, addressing the audience. Orpheus’ family and friends, for Eurydice had none. She barely listened to him, focusing instead on looking Orpheus in his eyes. He was unable to stop grinning, staring at Eurydice with such love and adoration. For a moment, Eurydice forgot about the words unsaid between them. She forgot everything but the love she felt for the man in front of her, for that was all that mattered in the moment. 

The ceremony was over before Eurydice knew it, and she was kissing her now-husband. For just a moment, everything felt right. 


End file.
